


Through the Years

by ecaracap



Series: RP Fics [40]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Childhood Memories, Children, Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the pictures in Mike and Mark's life through the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Their apartment has always had pictures in it. Pictures of themselves when they were little, pictures of themselves a little older, pictures of themselves together as they fell in love. It was always Mark who was changing the pictures in their home, mostly because it was always Mark taking the pictures. He always insisted on the ones where they were both smiling, even if it was cheesy.

It was different when Morgan came along. They had a lot more pictures to sort through since Mark insisted on taking at least ten of her every day. Only the very best pictures of Morgan got in the picture frames. When she was old enough, it was Morgan’s artwork that overtook their home. Pictures of a skinny little redhead sat next to brightly colored scribbles of animals and people.

As she grew up, pictures of dance recitals and gymnastic competitions and swim meets were the ones that replaced the artwork. Pictures of Mike and Mark became few and far between as the bright-eyed little girl was the one that both of them wanted to be seen. Mike, however, insisted that the first picture they ever took together - the one in the park with the waffle truck - was always somewhere, even if it was just in their room. 

Eventually, as their homes changed, it became pictures of prom and pictures of graduation that sat in expensive frames, kept in tasteful places around their apartment. Until it was just the two of them again and Mark couldn’t take pictures of Morgan whenever he wanted anymore. After Morgan left for college, the pictures of her achievements came in slowly, but they came in. None of the “selfies” she ever sent them ever made it to their walls, but they were grateful for them anyway.

It was at this time that some of the old pictures began making a reappearance in their home. The picture of them the day she was born, her first dance recital, the swim meet when she won second place, her first day of high school and, of course, her last day of high school. Mike thought it was time to bring the picture of the two of them, the one in the park, back out into the open. After twenty-one years together, it was nice to be able to sit on their couch and look at the life they’ve built together, wonderful, happy moments captured in a photograph.


End file.
